Words Can Be Like Knives
by tyche fortuna
Summary: It didn't make sense to anyone but the two of them.


It was a…different dynamic that the two of them shared. They had obvious distaste for each other, anytime Michael spoke Lisa would raise her eyebrows and whenever Lisa would enter a conversation Michael would roll his eyes. Snarky comments and taunting smirks that the other Ravenclaws would laugh at, they were the funny one's of Ravenclaw Tower, turning any uncomfortable situation into one the two of them could banter about and put everyone else at ease. But they did care about each other, they didn't necessarily like each other but they definitely cared. Cared enough that Michael ensured she would have a decent date to the Yule Ball, and convinced Anthony.

_It'd be perfect mate; you could ask her for that help on the Transfiguration project you're working on!_

They cared enough that when Michael started dating Ginny Lisa had a talk with her first.

_I see how you look at Potter and I admire your attempts to get over him but you treat Michael with respect and not as a replacement for your boy wonder or you'll find out why everyone calls me the queen of Transfiguration._

Anthony would shake his head and Ginny would roll her eyes, both of them knowing where Michael and Lisa would eventually end up.

Then Voldemort came back.

Their relationship went from petty dislike with a twinkle in the eye to pure violence and hatred. One conversation, one moment, five minutes that tore the mutual kinship they'd created apart.

"How are you?" Michael asked falling behind the other Ravenclaw sixth-years to stand next to Lisa.

"Fine." She smiled quickly. "You?" He shrugged.

"Parents aren't taking it well about you-know-who." He stopped completely in front of the other corridor and when she noticed she stopped as well so it was just the two of them in the hall.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely pushing her hair behind her ear. "Just the way things go I suppose."

"Yeah." He nodded. "How'd yours take it?"

"Fine." She shrugged. "They knew he was back." She looked away from him and out the window then sighed and began speaking quicker. "It was kind of obvious everyone in my household knew it the moment it happened just their placement in the world I suppose. Turpin fucking privileges." She shook her head.

"Lisa…you can talk to me, you know?" Michael shifted his weight. "I mean I know we're not the closest, but I, I would like it if you talked to me."

"My family's just been fighting a lot ever since my brother came back from my aunt's he'd run out there when he and my mum got into this huge fight and I just," she put her hands to her head and leaned against the wall. "Sometimes I just don't understand when our family went from loving each other to hating each other, I mean I obviously know it happened when the Dark Lord came back but I still wanted—"

"Dark Lord? Did you just call him the Dark Lord?" Michael asked.

"No." Lisa shook her head quickly. "No I didn't, let's go back to the common room—"

"Yes, you did. You just did." Michael said forcefully. "Merlin." He breathed quietly. "You're Death Eaters. Your whole family is Death Eaters. That's why you knew the minute it happened, 'Turpin Privileges' your parents are marked aren't they?" He stepped closer to her.

"Yes." She relented crossing her arms defensively. "Fine, yes." She looked away and then uncrossed her arms and went to walk past him but he pushed her back into the wall. "What, Michael? What do you want me to say?"

"You're a Death Eater." He stated.

"No I'm not, my family is. There's a difference."

"You never told me."

"Of course I never told you we never talked."

"We had something Lisa. You know we had something; we had an agreement, silent as it was. Don't deny it."

"Not anymore than I guess."

"No." Michael pushed off her. "Not anymore." They walked back in silence to the Ravenclaw common rom and entered wordlessly. Lisa went up to the girl's side and Anthony looked at Michael grinning.

"Did you two finally—" But Terry hit him with the back of his hand when he caught sight of Michael's expression.

"What happened?" He asked leaning forward.

"Nothing." He muttered leaning back and kicking his feet up. "Just Turpin being fucking Turpin." Anthony and Terry looked at each other then back at Michael. "Don't." He spoke it in a forceful tone and neither of them pushed him.

Things changed.

It started small. When Lisa knocked into Michael in the hall she would snap, "Back of Corner." And when Michael had an extra sample of his potion left over he would no longer subtly slip it onto her desk for her to submit, instead he would triple-scourgify his cauldron and not even look at her when she was assigned detention for failing. She called him a selfish twat and he called her a lying whore. They would push past each other shoving into corridor walls and smirking dangerously. Anthony and Terry tried to stop it. But they couldn't figure it out, no one could. The bet that the two of them would get together dropped with every cutting remark and every violent fight as people saw what Michael and Lisa had dying in front of their eyes.

They hated each other. Yet, somehow, they still belonged to each other.

Lisa was less obvious about it; she had a certain air of subtly that Michael lacked; yet it was Anthony who noticed her problems with Cho Chang. Whenever the older girl would enter the common room Lisa would roll her eyes and look away but her entire body would be completely rigid. Whenever Michael and Cho were together she would make fists with her hands and tighten them so much her nails nearly cut into palms. Michael was a tad more abrasive than Lisa and when news got around that for some reason she was sleeping with Stephen Michael slammed his fellow Ravenclaw against the wall.

"What are you doing to her?"

"You really want details?" Stephen smirked. "I thought you two didn't talk anymore."

"We don't." Michael pushed off the wall. "But hurt her and I'll kill you." When Terry confronted Michael about it later he denied everything because, "I don't give a shit about Turpin or whom she's doing."

Then Dumbledore died. And the Carrows came.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be here." Lisa said. It was the first sentence spoken to him in over a year that didn't have an insult in it.

"Yeah well I actually have loyalty." Michael was looking anywhere but at her.

"You ever going to get a new insult?" She asked tiredly.

"You ever going to stop shagging Stephen?" He turned to finally face her.

"You ever going to dump Chang?" Lisa countered.

"She dumped me. Right after school got out." Michael muttered running his hand through his hair.

"Oh." Lisa said shocked. "I didn't…I didn't know."

"Why would you?" Michael asked exasperated and he walked down the corridor up to the North Tower.

Lisa gave up. And Michael realized he was wrong.

He was with Terry when it happened. It was winter break and he had the house to himself for the three weeks while his parents were in France. They'd tried to take him with them but he refused. He was over at Terry's while they tried to reclaim some of the lighthearted fun they used to have before the war started when a silvery wolverine soared through their walls and materialized in front of them, opened its mouth, and began to speak in Anthony's voice.

"_Michael come back to your house now, Terry you come too, I'm betting you're together. Come now, it's Lisa, she's in trouble and they're after her. _

Michael grabbed his wand and apparated home not even checking to see if Terry was following him. He landed right on the front porch and stepped straight up to Anthony.

"Where is she? Is she safe? What's going on?" Michael demanded. There was another _crack! _and Terry appeared right behind Michael.

"She's fine." Anthony nodded behind him and Michael turned to see Lisa leaning against the door her arms crossed. "She left her family. They wanted to mark her so she left them they're—"

"There was a group of us." Lisa interrupted walking over to stand next to Anthony. "Me, a bunch of Slytherins, another Ravenclaw. We were all supposed to be marked tonight but someone told me and I got out of there. When my family finds out they're going to be looking everywhere for me, and Anthony can't hide me. So I figured you…" She trailed off.

"Yeah." Michael nodded. "Of course you can stay here." Lisa nodded then looked at all three of the boys. They stood there quietly for a moment until Michael reached behind Lisa and wrenched the door open and motioned her inside. "Kitchens to the back if you want anything, I'll be in in a minute." Lisa nodded and looked over at Anthony who smiled reassuringly and she walked into the house closing the door behind her.

"Look, Michael," Anthony began rather forcefully, "that was hard for her. Abandoning her family I don't care what she says I know it hurt her. You can't hurt her now. You just can't."

"I won't." Michael shook his head. "I won't hurt her."

"Be delicate." Terry voiced from behind him. "Be careful."

"Of course I will. I'll be perfectly respectful and comforting." He opened the door and entered closing it behind him and casting a few extra enchantments to now account for the extra person staying here.

"Need any help?" He turned around to see Lisa standing right behind him looking up at him hesitantly.

"No, I'm good." He reached down to grab her bag off the floor. "Follow me."

"You don't have to get that Corner." Michael sighed and shook his head and opened the door to a small bedroom with only a bed and nightstand with a lamp in it. He tossed her bag on the bed and then turned to look at her.

"Listen, Lisa, we're going to be staying here together for the rest of the break so let's just go back to first names, alright?"

"Right." She walked past him and sat carefully on the bed. "Thank you. For letting me stay here. I wasn't sure if you would at first."

"Yeah." Michael turned to leave and closed the door behind him but stayed outside and until he heard her begin to cry. He walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on and glanced at the clock, but before he could see the time a wolverine soared through the window and spoke in Anthony's scratchy voice.

"_Michael they were here. Outside, I don't think they recognized the house but they were here just around the court; some snatchers and a peeved off blonde lady. If they're tracking apparitions…I'm not sure, they may make it there. Be careful_." Michael dropped the kettle and shot out towards the front door. Lisa was already standing in front of it staring out at a group of about ten people in black cloaks walking around the street.

"That's my mother." She pointed out to a tall blonde woman who was angrily stalking around being followed by a shorter blonde man. "And my father. Auntie Alecto and Uncle Amycus." She pointed out the two professors; Amycus blowing up a tree with his wand out of seeming frustration. "And then Scabior. He's a snatcher, the one who told me I was going to be marked. Not to warn me or anything, I think he was trying to threaten me." She pointed out a tall man with brown scraggly hair tied back in a ponytail looking extremely nervous every time Lisa's mother glanced at him.

"Come on." He pulled her back to the kitchen. "They won't be able to find you here." Lisa nodded and he poured out some tea and placed it in front of her. She stared at it for a moment before picking it up. Then a silvery snake materialized in front of her, Michael reached her arm and yanked her behind him quickly but the snake just went through him until it faced her then it spoke in a harsh cold voice with a woman's screaming in the background.

"_How dare you leave Lissandra Turpin? How dare you leave this family and disgrace us? You're mother is in hysterics. How will the Dark Lord look upon us now? We are one of the more favored families. It started with you being sorted into Ravenclaw but now running away. Don't come back to this house. Ever again. When you go to school don't expect your cousins to be any more understanding of you. We completely disown you from the Turpin and the Carrow families. When you and your mudblood friends lose this war you will be killed along with them, no mercy given to your blood, you are no longer one of us."_ Lisa gave a shriek of pain and dropped the teacup she was holding and it crashed to the floor porcelain shattering everywhere as she pulled her jumper over her head followed by her shirt so she was only wearing a tank top. She stared down at the inside of her left wrist crying and shaking desperately. What had once been the Turpin family crest had burned away leaving angry red skin and the word 'traitor etched in deeply. Lisa fell to the floor against the wall and Michael immediately dropped next to her and pulled out his wand muttering a quick reparo to the shattered glass on the floor and then turned his wand on her wrist but Lisa grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." She rasped. "Healing only etches it deeper." She then fell into him and continued sobbing onto his shirt. Michael fell down on the ground next to her and pulled her in between his legs and he held her close one arm wrapped around her stomach pulling her closer and the other covering the seared skin. He held her close as she cried until the sobbing turned to hiccupping then finally to heavy breathing and he pulled back and checked to see that she was asleep. He maneuvered her out of his grasp so that she was lying on the floor and he stood up and pulling her into his arms and he carried her down the hall to her room and walked through the door laying her on the bed. He turned to leave but her hand reached out and latched onto his arm.

"They won't find me right?" She murmured. "They won't come back?"

"No. They won't." He whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go to sleep." He detached her hand from his wrist and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He paused in the doorway and looked back at her. How could any parent treat their child like that? He shook his head and then went down the hall to his own bedroom.

"Lisa open the door." Michael hammered his hand against the wood once more before stopping and resting his head against it. "It's been a week, you've got to leave sometimes. Besides it's Christmas. I got pizza from some muggle shop down the way. It's really good." No response. Michael sighed and knocked once more. "Come on Lisa. Please." Again, no response. "This is Christmas. In my house. We're celebrating. So open the door, or I'm coming in." When nothing happened he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell and stepped in. Lisa was lying on the bed wearing a sweatshirt and jeans her hair was a ratty mess tied above her head and she was staring at the ceiling not acknowledging him. "Lisa." He stepped over and grabbed her hands careful not to touch the bandage covering her left arm. He hefted her up and dragged her down to the living room. She dropped his hands and sat on the ground her back against one of the couches, her knees tucked under her chin. Michael grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and set it on the table by the pizza and went to get glasses but when he came back Lisa had opened the bottle and was drinking straight from it so he shrugged and got another bottle and sat across from her popping the top of his and leaning with his back against the wall. "How are you?" He asked taking a swig. She looked at him derisively before leaning up and grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. Michael stared down at the bottle in his hands and twisted it around. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "About the way I reacted. When I found out about your family. It was out of line, I was terrible about it. It's not all your fault I shouldn't have acted that way. And I'm sorry about the past year and a half I've been so terrible to you." He was speaking so quietly he wasn't sure if he heard but he looked from his bottle and she was staring at him. She nodded and gave a small smile before taking another bite of pizza. He grinned relieved and leaned forward to take his own slice.

They started healing.

They went back to the platform together. He carried her bag for her and got their compartment. They sat there on opposite sides Lisa leaning against the window her legs pulled up to her chest staring out the window. Michael sat across from her uneasily, scared about what the new semester would bring. The first person to enter was Stephen.

"Lisa!" He exclaimed stepping towards her. "What the hell? Why weren't you at the ceremony? Did you seriously run away? You really shouldn't have done that how many times have I told you that your family is more important then some stupid friends and their idealistic bullshit?" Stephen ranted stepping towards her. "And Corner?" He motioned to Michael. "Why are you back with him?" Michael looked at Lisa and she tore her gaze from the window and looked at him then at Stephen.

"Fuck off." She said clearly. Michael was a little shocked at how normal her voice sounded considering she hadn't talked since she'd shown up at his house.

"Lisa you seriously need to make this up to—"Stephen began moving closer but Michael stood up and blocked his way.

"She's out Stephen. I didn't know you were in that circle, but Lisa's out. So stay away." Michael pushed him out of the compartment and closed the door on him before going to sit back across from Lisa. "You didn't tell me he was the other Ravenclaw that was getting marked." Lisa shrugged. "That's why you two got involved I take it?" He continued.

"It was convenient." Lisa shifted so that she was looking back out the window again.

"You're talking again." Michael noted. "I was worried you'd stopped for good."

"I could never stop talking." She looked up at him a certain playfulness in her expression Michael hadn't seen in a long time.

"Shame. I was beginning to think my dreams were coming true." Michael grinned leaning back in his seat.

He sought forgiveness.

"Michael, you need to go up to the common room." Padma sat down next to him on the bench in the Great Hall, her back stiff, portraying her evident awareness of Alecto staring at them.

"Why?" He asked not looking at her, instead staring at the Slytherin table.

"Cassie was taken."

"Please tell me you don't mean—"

"Lisa's sister." Michael closed his eyes.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah." Padma leaned closer. "You need to get up to the Common Room, now. She's tearing it apart. Anthony's trying to calm her down but she's not listening. You're the only one who can ever get through to her." Michael nodded and stood, calmly walking out of the Great Hall, but the minute he was out of sight of Snape and the Carrows he broke into a run and dashed through the castle, up to North Tower, and crashed through the door.

"Let me go!" Lisa shrieked but Anthony tightened his grip around her. "Let me go! I'm getting her out of there!"

"Help." Anthony grunted and Michael sped over Lisa's cheeks were flushed and her hair was falling out of its braid and tears were leaking out of her eyes as she struggled against Anthony. "Lisa calm—ow!" He exclaimed as she shoved her elbow up into his face.

"Lisa." Michael grabbed her arms and Anthony let go wincing. "Lisa." He repeated. She stared at him her eyes flicking across his face.

"Michael." She whispered. "Michael they took Cassie. They took her, and it's my fault! They took her because I didn't take it!"

"Didn't take what?" Anthony asked groaning rubbing his nose tenderly. Both Michael and Lisa ignored him.

"You can't do anything about it though." Michael said pragmatically, "Not when you're like this. Just calm down."

"No!" She began struggling against him again. "I can take it! They'll let her go! Let me go!"

"I won't let you take it." Michael shook his head. "Not for anyone, Lisa you can't take it."

"Take what?" Anthony asked again. Again both Michael and Lisa ignored him.

"I have to." She protested ripping her arms out of his grip finally. "Michael she's my sister I love her more than anything and they're going to torture her! I'm getting her out—"

"_Dormitus._" Lisa's eyes began to flutter and she fell to the ground.

"What is going on?" Anthony asked as Michael picked Lisa up and moved her onto the couch. Then Terry came into the common room.

"What's going on?" Terry repeated Anthony's question. "Padma just told me Lisa cursed Mandy and Su."

"She didn't curse them, she just stunned them." Anthony explained. "The Carrows took her sister and she thinks it's her fault."

"It is." Michael said grabbing Lisa's wand out of her pocket. "It's definitely her fault."

"Michael not now." Terry sighed exasperated.

"No, I'm serious. It's her fault. She didn't take the mark, so they took her sister." Michael said nodding as though it was obvious. "That's why I knocked her out, she was going to beg for forgiveness and I'm not letting her do that."

"Why would she need to take the mark?" Anthony asked.

"Her family are all Death Eaters. She let it slip beginning of sixth year."

"That's why you stopped?" Terry asked. "Because her family is full of Death Eaters?"

"Yeah." Michael said shortly. "We should get Cassie out of there. Before she wakes up." Terry and Anthony nodded in agreement and they left the common room for the Room leaving Lisa on the couch.

"_Evoco._" Anthony whispered over Lisa his hands shaking. She opened her eyes groggily then sat straight up and socked him in the shoulder.

"What the hell Anthony?" She stood and crossed to the common room. "I can't believe Michael did that to me! I need to get Cassie—"

"We already did." Anthony said falling back on the couch. Lisa whirled around and then noticed the cut on Anthony's forehead, the bruise forming at his jaw, and the way he was gingerly rolling his right ankle.

"And?"

"We got Cassie." Anthony shuddered. "We got her but it was bad."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. But, we all got hit. A lot. And Lisa, Michael, he got _a lot_. It was bad. Really, really, bad. Susan spent four hours healing him alone and then she had to give him a whole set of potions and he's still a wreck."

"Wait, four hours?" Lisa asked moving back towards him. "If it took her four hours to heal him how long have I been out?"

"About fifteen." Anthony winced at her expression. "Look it took us about three hours to get her and then things were hectic afterwards Michael nearly died and both he and Cassie now have to stay in the room and then the Carrows went on a rampage. Gave nearly half the Hufflepuff house detention along with a slew of Gryffindor's."

"Is Michael okay?" Lisa asked finally going to sit next to him.

"He's in the room." Anthony grimaced standing up. "In some serious pain. You know why he did it?" Lisa shook her head. "Because he felt guilty. He felt guilty about how he reacted last year and he was trying to redeem himself so he went and got your sister and was seriously tortured. So think of that before you yell at him." Lisa nodded an Anthony took her hand and led her out the common room down a flight of stairs, behind a hidden tapestry, and he stopped in front of a large expanse of stone wall and walked back and forth three times. Lisa dropped his hand when the door appeared. This was her first time in the room, they'd never trusted her before, no matter how much Michael argued to her advantage. Anthony walked through the door and Lisa followed her. The minute she was inside she was pushed up against the wall as someone slammed into her.

"Cassie." She gasped hugging her tightly and burying her face in the twelve-year-olds hair. "You're okay?" Cassie nodded her head on Lisa's chest her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "You're okay." Lisa whispered again. "You're safe. You're safe."

"It was so scary." Cassie cried pulling back. Lisa nodded and wiped away her tears with her thumb.

"But you're safe now." She smiled down at her. "You're safe now." Cassie nodded her lower lip trembling and then she threw herself back into Lisa hugging her tightly. Lisa looked up and saw Anthony who jerked his thumb into the corner. Lisa nodded and knelt down to Cassie who detached herself rubbing her eyes and went to stand by a girl who Lisa was pretty sure was Brown. Lisa then followed Anthony over to the corner and dropped to her knees next to the bed. Michael was laying down his eyes closed scars running up and down his arms and bruises covering his ribs which were exposed with his shirt lying open. "Michael?" She whispered laying her hand over his. He didn't respond so she leaned closer her lips to his ear. "Thank you, Michael. Thank you so much."

Then they realized they loved each other.

"Lisa!" Michael screamed his throat raw. He limped farther across the grounds away from the burning quidditch pitch refusing to look at the ground in case he recognized someone lying there. "Lisa!" He yelled again moving up towards the castle. The battle was over, they'd won, but he'd seen too many people fall to Death Eaters. Terry was hanging onto life up in the castle and Anthony was looking through the bodies, trying to find those who might still be alive. But Michael needed to find her. He needed her to not be dead. "Lisa!" He screamed once more his voice cracking.

"Michael!" And she slammed into him throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Merlin, Michael." She whispered into his shoulder. "I thought, I thought you were gone." They pulled away from each other and stared. "I thought you were gone." Lisa repeated.

"I'm not." Michael said bringing up his hand to touch her face.

"I don't want you to ever be gone."

"I don't want you to ever be gone." They leaned into each other and kissed. It tasted of sweat, tears, and blood, but it had a tenderness that Lisa had always lacked with Stephen and a passion and desire that Michael had never felt with Cho or Ginny. They pulled away from each other and at the exact same time they both blurted,

"I love you."

Things got better.

"You'll come back to my house? This summer?" Michael asked shoving his hands in his pockets. "Unless you're going to Turpin Mansion or something?"

"No." Lisa shuddered. "Can't go back to that house any more. Too many memories."

"So you'll come stay with me?" Michael asked stepping closer. "I'd really like it if you came and stayed with me. I feel better when you're with me."

"I can't. I've got to watch Cassie." She leaned against the wall of the corridor. "But I appreciate that you offered."

"So where will you go?"

"Get a flat in the city probably." Lisa shrugged. Michael shook his head and placed one of his hands on the wall next to her shoulder and leaned closer.

"That's not safe."

"I fought in the Battle of Hogwarts." Lisa rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle a city full of muggles."

"You should stay with me." Michael continued. "Cassie can come too." He added on when she opened her mouth to protest.

"Your parents—"

"Are staying in France for the next few months. They're helping rebuild the government down there. Please." He begged moving his hands off the wall and onto her waist. "The war's over Lisa. I want you with me this summer. Before we come back for an eighth year. I want you with me." Lisa bit her lip and stared at him. Then nodded. He grinned and dipped in kissing her forcefully against the wall. "I love you." He murmured and she laughed pushing him off her.

Cassie comes along without a fight; she likes Michael ever since he rescued her from the Carrows. She doesn't speak much though, except to giggle at her sister and Michael as they adjust to each other. Lisa stays in her own room the first week they're there but then she gives up and spends every night sleeping with Michael.

Sometimes they cry. Michael for Padma, Kevin, and Ernie. Lisa cries less for her parents but more for her sister. Two weeks after the battle a ministry official shows up at the house.

"I'm here for Lisa Turpin." The short man announces when Michael opens the door. Michael stares at a him a moment before leaning back in the house and calling out,

"Lisa!" She comes down the hall smiling but her face falls when she sees the man.

"Boyd." She says icily crossing her arms.

"I'm here to inspect you." The man announced straightening his back yet still barely reaching Lisa's height.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked sharply but Lisa just rolled her eyes.

"He's here to see if I'm a Death Eater." She said her voice bored. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it behind her into the house then stuck out her left arm to the man in front of her. He took it and inspected the burnt flesh and the scar that read 'traitor' before dropping her arm.

"Well then. Everything's in order." The official handed over a folder and Lisa opened it skimming over it quickly.

"Fine then. Nothing else you need." Lisa said and reached around Michael to close the door but Boyd stopped her.

"You're mother may be dead but you do know your father survived the battle?" Lisa froze. "He's being held at the ministry instead of Azkaban, what with Potter and his new reforms." He scoffed.

"That's of no concern to me." Lisa snapped and slammed the door in his face and turned to look up at Michael.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm not sad." She said tonelessly. "I'm not sad my mothers dead." Michael reached out and grabbed her hugging her tightly. "I kind of feel guilty." She continued. "Sometimes I do but most times I don't."

"You don't need to feel guilty for anything." Michael whispered.

"Neither do you." Lisa grinned and pulled back. "You should never feel guilty about anything." She looked up at him. "Not about us." Michael nodded and leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back harder and he wrapped his arms around her waist stepping back towards the stairs but he tripped and fell on the ground, her on top of him.

"Ow." He groaned but she started laughing and then he started laughing too.

"You guys are so weird." Cassie said standing from the door to the living room. "I can't wait for school to start again." She went back in the other room and Lisa and Michael looked down at each other then began laughing again.

And they healed each other.

When they go back for eighth year they never leave each other's sides. The halls are emptier, classes are smaller, dorms are quieter, but whenever they're together everything else just seems a little bit better.

* * *

**That was a lot longer then I intended but whatever I love them.**

**And the two spells I made up were **_**Dormitus, **_**which is basically just a spell that makes someone fall asleep and then **_**Evoco **_**wakes them up.**

**If you liked this story then check out fyeahminorcharacters it's a tumblr I run focusing on minor HP characters with fic recs and all kinds of ships.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
